Love Lyrics
by BeforeIDecay
Summary: Ji-Yong has locked himself up in his room beacause of something Seung Hyun said. Hyun wants to say sorry, but Ji doesn't want to talk to him. Yaoi MaleXMale
1. Prologue

Prologue

'Ji-yong?' Seung Ri knocked on the door. No Answer. 'Ji, will you please open the door?' Still no answer. 'Please, don't ignore me, Ji.' 'Go away!'Ji-yong said eventually. 'But I want to talk, hiding won't solve anything.' Silence… Seung Ri knew this wouldn't help. Ji had been hiding the whole day already.

According to Daesung Ji-yong's girlfriend broke up with him, but Seung Hyun said he didn't even have a girlfriend. Taeyang thought he was probably just writing new songs, but Seung Ri knew better.

That morning Seung Ri saw Ji-yong and Seung Hyun talking. Seung Ri saw that Ji-yong gave Hyun a piece of paper. He read it, stared at Ji and shook his head. Hyun walked away and seemed a bit confused. Seung Ri walked towards the leader to ask what they were talking about. When he faced him he swore he saw tears in Ji's eyes. Before Seung Ri could say anything, Ji-yong quickly left the room and locked himself up.

Everyone had already tried to get Ji out of the room, but nothing helped.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ji-yong was sitting at his desk with his notebook in front of him. He was staring at the empty page. He threw his pencil on the desk and laid down on the bed. 'Ji? Will you please get out? We're starting to get worried. You haven't eaten the whole day.'

Ji-yong heard the voice of the man who's fault all of this was. Tears were coming up again.

'Ji? Answer me!' Seung Hyun said. Ji didn't say anything. He couldn't talk to Hyun right now or anytime soon. 'I'll just wait here until you get out of the room.' Hyun sat down against the wall. 'Ji-yong, I want to talk with you. Please get out.' He kept on asking, but Ji didn't answer…

Seung Hyun had been sitting there for hours, but Ji-yong didn't get out and didn't answer if Hyun asked him something.

Tears kept on falling down Ji-yong's cheeks. Ji was so damn hungry but he just couldn't face Hyun. How could he do this to him.

'Ji? Why are you locking yourself up. It doesn't make any sense to us… At least just tell me what's wrong.'

Ji-yong stood up from his bed and walked towards the door. He unlocked the door and went outside. Seung Hyun quickly stood up and faced Ji-yong. Hyun was shocked by the sight of his friend. His eyes were red and swollen. He must have cried.

Ji approached Hyun until he was just a couple of inches away. 'I hate you, Hyun… I hate you…' Ji-yong said and hit Seung Hyun in his face. 'What was that for?' Hyun rubbed his cheek. 'As if you don't know…' Ji pushed Hyun aside and ran away.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N:

So I decided to continue writing again:3 I hope u guys like :D

From now on I will sometimes write from somebody's point of view, that makes it a lot easier to write XD.

So enjoy and don't forget to R&R

'Jiyong!... Wait!' Seung Hyun grabbed Jiyong's shoulder which kept him from running any furder. 'Jiyong, what's wrong? Why are you being like this?' Seung hyun looked Jiyong in the eyes. 'I don't want to talk about it, don't worry about me.. I'm oke. I didn't mean to hit you I'm sorry.' Jiyongs expression changed from sad to an extremely fake smile. 'I'll be off now. See you later, Seung Hyun'

(GD's POV)

_**Although he is the oldest of us he can be so stupid sometimes. How can he not see how he hurts me. How can he not see that my feelings towards him changed. Everytime I try to show him he just doesn't get it. How can he be so stupid! Like when I showed him the thing I wrote this morning. He said it didn't match our image and that the lyrics were a bit girlish and lame. But those weren't lyrics. It was something like a confession to him. It might not have been the best idea I could have thought of. Perhaps I should have…**_

'Hyung! Jiyong Hyung!' Seungri came walking in disturbing Jiyong in his thoughts. 'Hyung! How are you feeling? Is something wrong? Did something bad happen? Hyung? Does it have anything to do with Seung Hyun, Hyung? ' Jiyong sighed. 'Just stay out of it, maknae. It's something I have to settle by myself.' 'So it does have something to do with Seung hyun!' Seungri replied. Jiyong stood up. 'Seungri. I appreciate your help, but I don't want you to stick your nose in my business. It's something I have to do by myself.' 'Okay. But hyung, if you need help..'


End file.
